Quien (O Que) Es Kousaka Honoka
by INRAOZ
Summary: Honoka, una chica del instituto otonokizaka. A simple vista se puede decir que es una chica normal pero sabemos que no lo es. Con la ayuda de 8 de sus compañeras descubriremos su verdadera identidad y sus intenciones basándonos en los hechos que ocurrieron durante su estadía en dicho instituto pues, actualmente, nadie sabe donde se encuentra.
1. Chapter 1

QUE Y QUIEN ES HONOKA?

Sujeto #1  
\- mmm, es un pregunta extraña-nya. Es solo una chica normal, líder de u´s, suele ser muy alegre y optimista, pero…

Hace algunos años el instituto Otonokizaka estuvo a punto de cerrar sus puertas de no haber sido por una chica, Kousaka Honoka. Cualquiera pensaría que solo es una estudiante normal, pero debido a algunos sucesos sabemos que no es lo que aparenta ser.  
Hemos reunido a ocho de sus compañeras para interrogarlas individualmente sobre lo sucedido aquel día, el día en que se dieron cuenta de que ella no es una chica común. Sin más que añadir comencemos con el primer sujeto.

#1 Hoshizora Rin.  
Mi nombre es Hoshizora rin, una kouhai de Honoka. Desde ese día su comportamiento cambio, y yo no pude verla de la misma manera.  
Todo ocurrió cuando terminaba el primer año, unos meses después de que ganáramos el Love Live…

(Inicio de flashback)

-wow!, es increíble-nya. Aun no puedo creer que lográramos ganar, no creí que el trofeo sería tan grande-nya.- le dije a mi gran amiga kayochin la cual, junto a mí, admiraba el trofeo. A lo que ella solo respondió-.

-Es sorprendente.

-Solo es un simple trofeo, no es la gran cosa.- maki cruzo sus brazos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Comenzaba a preocuparme pues nico se molestaba mucho si le decíamos "simple trofeo" a su amado primer lugar-.

-Eh, dijiste que solo es un simple trofeo?, es la prueba de que ganamos el love live, deberías aprender a valorarlo aunque sea un poco más, hablas como si este fuese uno cualquiera, presumida.- justo como pensaba se había molestado-.

-No estoy presumiendo nada, es solo que parecen tontas al ver solo a ese simple trofeo.- volvió a decirlo, y viendo la reacción de nico diría que estaba completamente molesta-.

-Sabes, estas empezando a molestarme. Deberías dejar de ser tan tsundere, sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas por admirarlo como nosotras lo estamos haciendo.

-A quien estas llamando tsundere?- dijo maki completamente enojada-.

Que debería hacer?, si ellas continúan así seguro que pasara algo muy malo. No sabía cómo calmarlas cuando la hermosa voz de mi querida amiga sonó.

-Ustedes dos, deberían dejar de pelear.

No podía quedarme callada así que la apoye.

-kayochin tiene razón, no deberíamos pelear-nya, deberíamos esperar a las demás tranquilamente queriéndonos entre nosotras-nya.- dije mientras abrazaba a kayochin por la espalda-. Aunque las demás sí que están tardando, me pregunto que estarán haciendo-nya.

-a ustedes dos no debería importarles lo que hagamos, esto es entre ella y yo… Aunque creo que me pase un poco, maki perd…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la pelirroja repentinamente la interrumpió -.

-nico, perdón. Es culpa mía por hablar de esa forma.-dijo aun sabiendo que no era su culpa, a lo que nico le respondió-.

-Claro que no, es mi culpa por llamarte presumida y tsundere, perdón.-las dos, completamente sonrojadas, se miraban de reojo cuando decidí romper ese incomodo silencio-.

-Ah, se están tardando demasiado-nya. Kayochin quieres acompañarme por algunos bocadillos? Comienza a darme algo de hambre-nya. Además, deberíamos dejarlas a solas para que puedan hacer…

-Idiota, no haremos nada como eso.- dijo nico completamente roja.

-Iba a decir que pueden hacer un poco de limpieza-nya, el aula está muy desordenada y no podríamos disfrutar los bocadillos en este estado.

-Solo lo dices porque tu no quieres hacerlo, cierto?- dijo maki un poco enojada.

-Jeje. Bien, entonces kayochin y yo iremos por bocadillos mientras tú y nico limpian el aula-nya.-salimos del aula mientras escuchábamos como esas dos arreglaban lo que había pasado-.

Caminábamos en silencio cuando kayochin me dijo.

-Rin, creo que hiciste bien en dejarlas solas y darles algo de privacidad, creo que eres una buena líder.- concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es para tanto, es solo que sentí que tenía que hacerlo. No me gusta verlas pelear por tonterías como la de hace un momento. Además, a partir del próximo año u´s se desintegrara, así que yo no seré líder de nada.

-Lo sé, pero como presidenta del club de idols quiero que tú seas la líder, aunque no haremos más prácticas. O acaso me dirás que dejaras el club.

Al ver su cara, y ver esa expresión triste, le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, sabes que donde tú estés yo estaré. No me iré del club si tu estas en él, pues quiero estar siempre junto a ti.- kayochin se sonrojo un poco después de decir eso, amo verla sonrojada de esa forma-.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente cuando repentinamente escuchamos a una estudiante correr a toda velocidad cerca de nosotras, fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de ver quien era, aunque no le di mucha importancia pues en la cabeza solo tenía el hermoso rostro sonrojado de kayochin. Pero sentía algo extraño, sentía que algo estaba por pasar y mientras más caminábamos más comenzaba a preocuparme, eh inesperadamente kayochin me tomo de las manos y me dijo.

-Rin, te encuentras bien?, desde hace un momento has estado muy tranquila y al hablar no dices tus –nya como de costumbre. Te pasa algo?

-Estoy bien, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo está por pasar. No te preocupes solo dame un momento y estaré bien.

Llegamos a la máquina expendedora y compramos bocadillos para nosotras y para las demás. Estaba dándome la vuelta cuando sentí repentinamente que algo me empujo contra la pared.

-Kayochin!, que es lo que…

No pude terminar de hablar al sentir esos dulces y suaves labios lo cual provoco que olvidara esos presentimientos y me subieran los ánimos.

-Rin, te sientes mejor?- a pesar de ser tan tímida de vez en cuando kayochin se comportaba así, pues sabía muy bien que esa era una de las mejores formas de animarme-.

-kayochin, gracias. Aunque pudiste haberme empujado con menos fuerza y tal vez no me habría dolido tanto ese golpe contra la pared-nya.

-Lo siento.- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Al llegar al aula y abrir las puertas, nos percatamos de que maki y nico habían salido, así que solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Me pregunto a donde habrán ido-nya, además, donde se supone que están las demás?, ya deberían estar todas aquí-nya!- comenzaba a enojarme cuando sentí como kayochin me abrasaba por la espalda-.

-y no crees que es mejor si solo estamos tu y yo?

-No pensaras lanzarme de nuevo contra la pared verdad?

-Claro que no, perdón. Ya te dije que lo hice porque…

No la deje continuar y la interrumpí con un beso mientras comenzábamos a movernos hacia la pared.

-perdón, pero esta vez yo tenía que tomar la iniciativa-nya.

Continuamos con un beso más largo y profundo cuando de repente escuchamos a alguien correr hacia la habitación así que decidimos parar y separarnos un poco pues estábamos muy juntas. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una exaltada Umi hablo.

-Hanayo, Rin, así que aquí estaban.- respiro profundamente y demonios se habían metido, las hemos estado buscado por horas.

-Exageras-nya, solo salimos a comprar algunos bocadillos. Más importante aún, donde están las demás?, maki y nico estaban esperándolas aquí hace un momento pero no sé a dónde salieron-nya.

-De que esas hablando?, tanto nico y maki como las demás las hemos estado buscando. Cuando llegamos aquí maki y nico estaban preocupadas pues ustedes no volvían, pensamos que se habían ido a casa pero al ver sus pertenencias lo descartamos. Maki nos dijo que habían salido por bocadillos pero no era normal que tardaran tanto así que todas decidimos salir a buscarlas, llevamos dos horas intentando encontrarlas. Donde se habían metido? Que estuvieron haciendo?

Más que un regaño parecía que realmente estaba preocupada. Kayochin y yo nos miramos con una expresión de confusión, ella y yo sabía que eso era imposible pues a lo mucho tardamos solo 20 minutos, no pudimos haber tardado 2 horas, volví a mirar a umi, y con una leve risa fingida le dije.

-Estas bromeando cierto?, no es posible que tardáramos tanto.

-Crees que bromearía con algo así?, estábamos realmente preocupadas.

-Vamos, deja de burlarte de nosotras, estas comenzando a asustarme.

-ah! -kayochin interrumpió con un pequeño grito- Ho, Honoka…- dijo mientras la miraba completamente confundida-.

-kayochin, a que te refieres con Honoka?

A las afueras de la habitación se escuchó una voz que lentamente se metía al aula.

-ohh chicas, con que aquí estaban. Por cierto Hanayo, pasa algo?, escuche que dijiste mi nombre.- dijo Honoka con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que yo regresaba mi mirada a kayochin, estaba a punto de preguntarle que como supo que Honoka estaba afuera hasta que vi su cara. Si no fuese su amiga diría que estaba bien y que actuaba normal, pero la conozco desde que somos pequeñas y se perfectamente que esa expresión en su rostro solo significaba una cosa, ella estaba completamente atemorizada-. Iré a avisar a las demás, no vuelvan a salir hasta que regrese. Umi, vigílalas por mí.

Salió lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al escuchar que se había ido voltee a ver a umi, la cual estaba completamente en silencio y parecía estar atemorizada. Nos preguntó a que si queríamos algo de agua, a lo que le respondimos con un si, asi que se levantó de donde estaba sentada y salió hacia la maquina expendedora. Estaba preocupada, pues en su rostro solo podía ver enojo, preocupación y algo de miedo, decidí no decirle nada y se fue.

-kayochin, estas bien? que pasa con Honoka? Como supiste que estaba ahí afuera?.- le dije, pues estaba muy preocupada, no había visto esa expresión en su rostro desde hace bastante tiempo y se notaba que estaba paralizada del miedo-.

-ah,… yo, …

-tranquila, no te sobre esfuerces, esperemos a que umi traiga algo de agua.-era muy obvio, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, ella no podría hablar así, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella y abrasarla pues no me gustaba para nada verla en ese estado.

-Tranquila, hablemos cuando te sientas mejor.

Umi volvió con la botella y me percaté de que tenía las manos mojadas y los ojos algo rojos, como si estuviera llorando y en silencio entro y se sentó en una silla, lo ignore y le di el agua kayochin la cual después de tomar lo necesario para tranquilizarse me dijo al oído.

-Creo que es mejor hablar de esto más tarde.

-Está bien, ya te dije que no tienes porque sobre esforzarte.

Umi seguía sentada completamente en silencio cuando las demás llegaron.

-Rin, es cierto que tu y hanayo se perdieron?, nozomi y yo estábamos ocupadas y al llegar aquí todas estaban buscándolas muy desesperadas. Están bien?

-Se podría decir que si, por lo que dicen las demás se puede decir que nos perdimos. Yo estoy bien, aunque algo confundida. Pero, kayochin… - me quede en silencio y dirigí mi mirada hacia a ella. No quería decir que kayochin estaba asustada, pues además de no saber el porqué, no quería hacer preocupar a las demás.

-Aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero creo que lo mejor sería que hanayo volviera a casa. Rin, puedes acompañarla?, creo que se sentirá mejor estando contigo.

-Claro, yo la acompañare a su casa.

Tome sus pertenencias y las mías pues ella no se veía en condiciones de cargar algo, y al estar a punto de salir mire de reojo a umi quien todavía estaba sentada en silencio como si estuviera deprimida, o más bien, como si estuviera pensando. No quise pensarlo mucho y decidí salir, cuando lo hacía vi como todas las demás no veían, pero al mirar al frente vi una ventana. Solo era una ventana de un aula que se encontraba frente a la nuestra, pero reflejaba muy bien a todas las chicas paradas detrás de mí, dentro del aula. Y ahí estaba ella, en medio de todas mirándome fijamente a los ojos atreves del reflejo con una aterradora sonrisa en su rostro. Me estremecí pues daba algo de miedo, y al voltear el miedo aumento pues ella no estaba ahí, Honoka no estaba parada en medio de todas, Honoka ni siquiera estaba ahí.

-Rin, pasa algo? Te vez algo asustada.- dijo maki al ver que repentinamente había volteado a verlas

-Ah, no es nada. Creí que estaba olvidando algo pero veo que no. Bueno, me voy.

No dije nada de lo que vi pues pensé que solo eran alucinaciones mías. Salimos de la escuela y no dirigimos a casa de kayochin. Me sentía fatal, en mi cabeza no dejaba de ver esa aterradora sonrisa que puso Honoka en el reflejo y al recordar que no estaba en el aula, mi miedo aumentaba. Sin dejar de pensar en eso llegamos a casa de kayochin, con la cual no había intercambiado ni una sola palabra durante todo el camino

-Ah, kayochin… yo…- quería disculparme por haber ignorado su estado y no preocuparme por ella-.

-Rin, será mejor olvidar eso. Gracias por haberme acompañado y por cargar con mis cosas.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme- Te preocupas mucho por mí, te lo agradezco. Bueno, adiós, nos vemos mañana.- termino con otro beso y entro a su casa.

Estaba completamente paralizada, tenía demasiado miedo de sus palabras pues solo significaban algo, y aunque intentara negarlo era real, pues ella lo vio, ella también vio a Honoka en ese reflejo.

Al llegar a casa tome un baño y fui directo a la cama, ya era bastante tarde y aun no conseguía dormir por todo lo ocurrido hoy. No podía dejar de pensar en ello a pesar de que kayochin dijo que lo olvidara, intentaba cerrando los ojos pero solo conseguía recordar el aterrador rostro de Honoka, tenía miedo. Tenía bastante miedo, así que decidí llamar a kayochin para tranquilizarme un poco a pesar de que ya era algo tarde. No contestaba su teléfono asi que supuse que ya estaba dormida, pero aun así llame, y llame, y llame. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche que ella contesto, y antes de poder decir algo dijo "…" y colgó. Estaba sorprendida pues ella nunca me había hablado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba molesta hablaba de esa manera. Y comencé a llorar, ahora no solo sentía miedo, sino que también me sentía sola y lo único que podía hacer era seguir llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

Al despertar baje a avisar a mi madre que faltaría a la escuela, pues realmente no tenía los ánimos suficientes para ir. Decidí subir y quedarme todo el día en mi habitación sin avisar a kayochin, pues creí que seguiría enojada, ni a las demás porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería estar acostada todo el día. O eso tenía planeado hacer hasta que me dio hambre, así que decidí salir por algo de ramen.

"Nada mejor que un beso de kayochin o un buen plato de ramen para subir los ánimos" me decía a mí misma mientras regresaba a casa cuando comencé a sentir como alguien me observaba, voltee a los alrededores y no había nadie, por lo que decidí continuar caminando. Ahora sentía que alguien me seguía, así que comencé a caminar más rápido, y más rápido, y más rápido al punto de dejar de caminar y comenzar a correr, cuando de reojo la vi, Honoka estaba ahí. Pare de golpe para voltear la mirada y darme cuenta que no estaba ahí, entonces mis preocupaciones regresaron, estaba asustada y sola. Lo había olvidado, estaba sola.

Con lágrimas en los ojos entre corriendo a casa y comencé a subir a mi habitación cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo

-Rin, espera. Te eh dicho que no corras dentro de la casa. Rin…- al parecer se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando- ven aquí.- me puso entre sus brazos y continuo- vamos, tranquilízate. No deberías presentarte en este estado ante tu amiga.

Seguía llorando cuando una voz que conocía dijo.

-Ah, lo siento. Veo que rin se siente mal, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya

-Vete.- le dije aun estando en los brazos de mi madre. No podía creer que estuviera aquí, a pesar que tiene trabajo como presidenta del consejo estaba aquí y realmente no quería siquiera verla.

-Rin!, no deberías tratar así a tus amigas.

-Está bien, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba. Bueno, gracias por su amabilidad. Sera mejor que me vaya.- camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo- Pero rin, no lo olvides…

Voltee a verla y al ver como sonreía siniestramente continuo.

-… Siempre estaré contigo.- y finalmente se fue-.

Subí y me encerré en mi habitación, quería estar sola y que nadie me molestara, me senté a un lado de mi cama y con la cabeza sobre mis rodillas comencé a llorar. Llorar y pensar en sus palabras "No lo olvides, siempre estaré contigo", y sabía muy bien a que no se refería a que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme, sino que lo decía muy literal. Me sentía horrible, primero lo del reflejo, después lo que dijo kayochin, y ahora esto. No podía soportarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Al hacerse de noche decidí salir de la habitación para cenar algo y al bajar vi a mi madre cocinar algo de ramen, el cual olía muy bien

-Quieres acompañar a tu madre a cenar?, sé que no puedes negarte a un plato de ramen.

Sirvió dos platos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Al terminar me dijo.

-Esa compañera tuya que vino en la tarde, parecía una buena persona. Paso algo para que le dijeras que se fuera?

No quería hacer que se preocupe así que decidí solo quedarme cayada

-Si no quieres hablar está bien, pero solo te diré una cosa. Si es tu amiga, aprovecha el tiempo que estés con ella pues nunca sabes cuándo podría terminar.

-Gracias mama.

Subí a mi habitación y dormí.

Al despertar, seguía sintiéndome mal, pero pensé que sería mala idea faltar a la escuela de nuevo, así que me metí a tomar un baño. Me pregunto estará kayochin, tal vez siga enojada conmigo pues ayer no hable con ella en todo el dia, me hubiera gustado disculparme pero, además de olvidarlo, sentía mucho miedo como para llamarla. "No lo olvides, siempre estaré contigo" recordé lo que dijo Honoka, seguro lo decía porque mi madre estaba ahí y lo que quiso decir realmente sería algo como "no puedes huir de mi" o "estaré aquí", pensaba mientras salía del baño.

-O… Estoy aquí.

Me detuve completamente, no podía hablar y estaba paralizada, pero aun así decidí voltear y ver quien había dicho eso, aunque sabía muy bien quien era, pero al darme la vuelta no había nada. Estaba contenta de que ella no estuviera ahí, pero aun así sabía que lo que escuche fue muy real comenzaba a asustarme, me hice la fuerte y decidí salir como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Me puse el uniforme y me miraba al espejo cuando volvió.  
"no puedes negarme, rin"  
"no me iré de aquí, rin"

Lo ignore a pesar de lo asustada que estaba pero ella continuo.  
"rin"  
"rin"  
"estoy aquí, rin"  
"estoy contigo, rin"

No podía soportarla mas, cuando de repente algo toco mi hombro, y al ver el espejo ella estaba ahí.

-Estoy detrás de ti, rin.

No pude aguantarme y termine explotando en llanto mientras le gritaba.

-Lárgate… vete de aquí… no puedo soportarte más!

Escuche como mi madre abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

-Rin, estas bien? Escuche que estabas gritando y…

Se quedó confusa y en silencio al ver que estaba bien, alistándome para la escuela. Ni siquiera yo lo entendía, estaba gritando y llorando, y de repente estaba tranquilamente alistándome como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto es muy raro, pero se sentía bien pues, por un momento, había olvidado todo.

-Mama estoy bien, Solo fue que me caí al salir del baño. Esta listo el desayuno?, en unos minutos me iré y me gustaría comer algo antes de salir.

Baje a comer el desayuno que había preparado mi madre y al terminar salí hacia la escuela. Todo iba bien, me sentía perfectamente y esa molesta voz no estaba aquí, me sentía bien. Me sentía realmente bien, estaba tan feliz que casi podría ponerme a reír en medio de la calle, pero decid no hacerlo para no molestar a nadie.

Al llegar a la escuela caminaba hacia mi aula cuando me encontré con Honoka, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba asustada, al contrario, estaba muy feliz de verla. Al pasar a su lado la golpeé "accidentalmente".

-ah Honoka, perdona. Estaba algo distraída y no te vi, pero no te preocupes pues yo también estoy aquí para ti.- le dije mientras extendía mi mano para ayudar a levantarla-.

-Rin, no deberías ser tan descuidada. Me alegro que te vez tan feliz, acaso ayer te paso algo bueno?, Aunque no lo creo pues escuche que ayer peleaste con hanayo. Bueno, creo que deberías entrar a tu clase. Presta más atención y deja de ser tan descuidada – seguí caminando para entrar al aula cuando ella termino- pues esto aún no acaba.

Pese a lo que dijo yo seguía muy contenta y al entrar al aula vi sentada a maki donde correspondía, pero no vi a hanayo, así que solo me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Estaba sentada cuando vi a hanayo entrar y dirigirse hacia mi en lugar de ir hacia su asiento.

-Rin…

-Hanayo, pasa algo?, te veo algo exaltada

-Rin, perdona por lo que te dije ayer, de verdad no sé lo que me paso y te dije todo eso sin pensarlo.

-Ayer? Hanayo, de que estas hablando si ayer no hablamos en todo el dia – comenzaba a recordar que Honoka también había mencionado que ayer ella y yo habíamos peleado, aunque yo estaba segura que ayer no lo habíamos hecho- estas segura que fue ayer?, realmente recuerdo no haber hablado contigo en todo el día de ayer. Debes estar confundi… - me interrumpió con una fuerte cachetada en mi rostro, y al voltear a verla vi como comenzaba a llorar-

-No puedo creer que te hayas dejado manipular tan fácilmente! - dijo mientras salía corriendo del aula-

-kayochin… espera…

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos cuando comenzaba a entrar en razón y recordaba todos esos malos sentimientos. Maki se acercó a decirme.

-deberías ir tras ella, sería malo si ustedes dos se pelearan.

-Gracias.- le dije mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro y salía corriendo tras ella.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero aun así corrí para encontrarla, la busque y la busque. Y cuando finalmente la encontré ella estaba envuelta en llanto. Me acerque lentamente a ella, y estando lo suficientemente cerca, la abrase. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos y cuando note que había terminado de llorar comencé a hablar .

-kayochin, perdón. Perdí la cordura al librarme de esos sentimientos y sentirme tan feliz que realmente no me di cuenta de que ella lo había causado

No entendía porque, pero ella parecía comprender lo de Honoka. Al final termine contándole todo y me conto lo que a ella le pasaba. Descubrí que "el ayer" donde iba a comprar ramen y Honoka estaba en mi casa no fue más que un sueño, un sueño muy realista, un sueño muy cruel.

(Final del flashback)

-Después de eso recuerdo que eli y nozomi tuvieron un tipo de pelea que lograron solucionar antes de que nosotras pasáramos a segundo grado. No recuerdo que haya pasado algo fuera de lo normal con nosotras.

-…

-No, después de su graduación ella desapareció. No eh sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

El sujeto no parece mentir al decir que no recuerda nada mas, parece que es todo lo que sabe. Procederemos con el sujeto #2.

-…

-Durante todo ese suceso y durante un tiempo la odié, pero cada vez que pienso en aquello, creo que es gracias a ella por lo que mi relación con hanayo va tan bien. Por lo que si la volviera a ver le agradecería. Pero, aun asi…

(Completando el primer párrafo)

… Pienso que es bastante extraña.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola. Soy INRAOZ, este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan crueles en los comentarios (si es que alguien comenta, o más bien, si alguien se toma el tiempo de leer mi fic :´v) por favor comenten si les gusto o si lo hice bien. Pienso sacar 9 cap. (o tal vez mas), cada uno contado desde el punto de vista de una musa. Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar la historia o consejos para escribir mejor serán bien recibidos. Y no sé qué más agregar así que me despido.


	2. Chapter 2

QUIEN (O QUE) ES HONOKA?

-es una buena persona, creo. Aunque ahora la veo de manera diferente. No significa que me moleste, es solo que… La Odio!

#2 Koizumi Hanayo

-…

-Koizumi Hanayo, una de las tres kouhai de Honoka y parte del incidente de rin.

-…

-No, después de su graduación ella desapareció, y actualmente no sé dónde se encuentre.

-…

-Claro que no. Estoy algo nerviosa pues no me gusta recordar lo sucedido, pero no por eso pienso ocultar información, creo que es más seguro, para mí y rin, saber dónde está a que este por ahí escondida. Escuche antes de que entraras que era el #2, asi que me imagino que ya saben cuando comenzó todo…

(Inicio de flashback)

-Es sorprendente.

Me limite a decir solo eso, pues no podía pensar otra cosa sobre aquel trofeo que ganamos en el Love Live. Maki y nico comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo, pues últimamente se peleaban mucho. Debe ser duro saber que la persona que amas se alejara de ti, aunque creo que exageran pues bien podrían verse cuando tengan tiempo libre. Aun así decidí pararlas, o por lo menos intentarlo.

-Ustedes dos, deberían dejar de pelear.

-Kayochin tiene razón, no deberíamos pelear-nya.

Como siempre, rin, la persona que tanto amó me apoyó. Se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazo por encima de los hombros.  
No me molestaba en lo absoluto pues desde hace varios meses ella y yo habíamos decidido dejar la amistad y dar un paso, ella y yo somos una pareja. Fue justo después del concierto en el que ella fue centro, ella se veía tan hermosa y por un accidente, o más bien un malentendido, termine diciendo lo que sentía por ella, pero ella en lugar de rechazarlo lo acepto con gusto con la condición de no decirle a las demás, pues conociéndola seguramente fue porque no le gustaba que la vieran en este tipo de cosas amorosas. Tal vez fue una coincidencia, o tal vez fue el Tiempo, que hizo que Honoka, umi, y kotori no estuvieran ahí, pues de haber estado lo más probable es que un seriamos solo amigas. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, ella y yo somos pareja y las demás no lo saben, pues yo también siento que es algo vergonzoso que las demás se enteren. Aunque las demás probablemente lo sepan y decidan no decir nada, algo asi como maki y nico, pues a pesar de sus personalidades y que siempre están peleando, se nota que hay algo entre ellas.  
Seguía pensando en mi relación con rin cuando esta me pidió que la acompañara por bocadillos, al parecer gracias a ella maki y nico habían arreglado sus problemas y quería dejarlas solas así que acepte y salimos del aula.

Caminábamos tranquilamente, como siempre ella iba delante de mí, y yo solo la seguía mientras miraba su rostro en el cual se notaba cada vez más preocupado conforme avanzábamos.

-Rin, creo que hiciste bien en darles algo de privacidad a esas dos. Creo que en el fondo eres una buena líder.-dije para romper el silencio-

-No es para tanto, es solo que sentí que tenía que hacerlo. No me gusta verlas pelear por tonterías como la de hace un momento. Además a partir del próximo año u´s se desintegrara así que no soy líder de nada.

-Lo sé, pero como presidenta del club de idols quiero que tú seas la líder, aunque no haremos más prácticas. O acaso me dirás que dejaras el club.- comenzaba a preocuparme, no por miedo a que ella dejara el club sino porque no estaba actuando como de costumbre-

-Claro que no, sabes que donde tu estés yo estaré ahí. No me iré del club si tu estas en él, pues quiero estar siempre junto a ti.

No puedo negarlo, me sonroje, me encanta cuando dice ese tipo de cosas. Seguimos caminando, ella aún se notaba algo reocupada, y de repente todo se detuvo. Literalmente, ella se detuvo y yo no podía moverme, tenía la vista al frente por lo que no pude voltear a ver y pedir ayuda cuándo paso una chica peliazul a unos metros de nosotras, y al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de que estábamos ahí a pesar de haber volteado hacia nuestra dirección. Finalmente pude moverme y al parecer rin también, pero ella no dijo nada y siguió avanzando. Decidí tomarla de las manos y hablar

-Rin, e encuentras bien?, desde hace un momento haz estado muy tranquila y no has dicho tus "-nya" como es de costumbre, te pasa algo?- por alguna razón no pude decir nada de lo que acababa de pasar-.

-estoy bien, es solo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. No te preocupes, solo dame un momento y estaré bien.

Al escuchar lo que dijo me di cuenta que ella no sintió lo mismo que yo, no quería verla más preocupada de lo que ya estaba así que no dije nada y seguimos caminando. No recordaba que el camino sea tan largo pero finalmente llegamos. Seguía viéndose algo preocupada y quería hacer algo por ella, así que me acerque lentamente para besarla pero sentí como algo me empujo con fuerza provocando que ella se estampara contra la pared, pero aun así continúe con mi propósito y la bese.

-Rin, te sientes mejor?

-Kayochin, gracias. Aunque pudiste haberme empujado con menos fuerza y tal vez no me habría dolido tanto ese golpe contra la pared-nya.

-Perdón.- le dije con una leve sonrisa y decidí omitir el decirle que fue algo lo que me empujo-.

Caminábamos de regreso al aula y note lo silenciosa que estaba la escuela, al llegar y entrar a la habitación las dos nos percatamos de que no había nadie.

-Me pregunto a donde habrán ido-nya. Ya deberían de estar todas aquí.

-Y, no crees que sería mejor si solo estamos tu y yo?- dije sin pensarlo pues casi no pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas y sentía que nos hacía falta-.

-No pensaras lanzarme de nuevo contra la pared verdad?

-Claro que no, perdón. Ya te dije… -me interrumpió con un beso mientras ella comenzaba a colocarme contra la pared.

-Perdona, pero esta vez yo tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

Volvió a besarme, esa vez fue un beso más largo y profundo, comenzaba a sentirme algo extraña cuando escuchamos a alguien correr hacia el aula, por lo que decidimos parar y separarnos un poco. Umi, muy exaltada, entro y al parecer nos estaba buscando.

-Hanayo, rin. Con que aquí estaban -se tomó su tiempo para respirar y continúo- Donde demonios se habían metido, las hemos buscado por horas.

Horas… Horas… Horas…

Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras hicieron un eco en toda el aula. Confundida miraba a rin y umi discutir, miraba, pues no podía escuchar nada

-rin. –dije para que se calmara, pero al parecer no podían escucharme.

-Rin. –volví a decir, esta vez mas fuerte, y note que tampoco podían verme

-Rin! –grite completamente desesperada

-UMI!

Por más que gritara ellas no podían escucharme, y yo no podía escucharlas. Seguían discutiendo y comenzaron a gritarse, o eso parecía pues yo no podía escuchar nada, cada vez se les notaba más alteradas hasta que Honoka entro y al verlas gritarse se metió en medio para intentar detenerlas. Rin parecía no soportarlo más y empujo a Honoka al piso a lo que umi le contesto con un golpe iniciando así una pelea. Honoka estaba en el suelo, completamente asustada, pues sus dos amigas estaba golpeándose a muerte hasta que rin cayó al suelo.

-Rin! –grite aun sabiendo que nadie me escuchaba-

No podía dejar de llorar al ver como umi se posicionaba encima de mi amada y comenzaba a golpearla una y otra vez. No podía moverme y una silla estaba delante de mí, así que no podía ver el rostro de rin, pero podía ver los puños de umi levantándose y bajando con fuerza cada vez más rojos, cada vez mas lentos. Se detuvo completamente al ver el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo del inerte cuerpo de rin. Uso sus manos, llenas de sangre, para cubrir su rostro y llorar.

Honoka se acercó y la abraso, no podía escuchar nada pero viendo los movimientos de sus labios me dio a entender que le dijo algo como "ve a limpiarte, yo me encargo del resto". Umi se levantó y salió llorando y corriendo hacia la dirección del baño. Honoka se levantó sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de rin, al escuchar que umi se había ido su cara cambio de estar asustada a tener una gran y aterradora sonrisa, comenzó a reír mientras movía con el pie el ensangrentado cuerpo de rin.

Estaba completamente asustada, sentía que ahora podía moverme, pero no quería hacerlo pues no quería ver el rostro de rin ese estado. Seguía llorando y al mover mi mano para limpiar mis lágrimas Honoka volteo inmediatamente.

-"De que estas hablando?" "Umi, detente" "No quiero que peleemos" "kayochin…" "kayochin!" "kayochin, ayúdame…" Eres muy cruel hanayo a pesar de escuchar a tu a querida amiga llorar y pedir ayuda, tu solo te limitaste a ver como la mataban. Debes sentirte fatal, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-

Al estar lo bastante cerca de mí, subió sus manos hasta mi cuello y comenzó a aplicar fuerza. Podía quitármela de encima, pero sabiendo que rin estaba muerta no tenía por qué oponerme, la deje terminar. Cada vez era más y más difícil respirar, y poco antes de quedar inconsciente escuche la voz de umi.

"Hanayo, no dejes que te engañe!"

Abrí los ojos y no pude contener un pequeño grito.

-ah!. Ho… Honoka.

-Kayochin, a que te refieres con Honoka?

Rin estaba bien, pero al escuchar a Honoka no pude quitar mi expresión de asustada.

-Ohh chicas, con que aquí estaban. Por cierto hanayo, pasa algo? Escuche que dijiste mi nombre –me miraba de una forma aterradora, como si hubiera visto lo que yo vi-.

Salió a avisar a las demás que nos había encontrado, pues supuestamente estuvimos perdidas. Umi salió por algo de agua pues yo no podía hablar por más que lo intentara, cuando regreso me asusto bastante pues tenía las manos rojas, como si hubiera golpeado a alguien, y los ojos algo rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Era justo como si hubiese hecho lo que había visto. Se sentó en una de las sillas y guardo silencio. Tome algo de agua y al tranquilizarme rin pregunto algunas cosas. No tenía ganas de hablar así que le dije que se lo contaría luego.

Eli entro al aula y comenzó a hablar con rin. Umi, con una voz baja y sin mirar a verme, me dijo "Hanayo, no confíes en ella", quería preguntarle a que se refería, pero era muy obvio… ella no es la Honoka que conocemos.

Rin tomo mis cosas y las suyas y salimos del aula, mientras lo hacíamos me percaté de que Honoka no estaba. Rin se detuvo al salir del aula y se quedó mirando el vidrio de un aula que estaba frente a la nuestra, al ver el vidrio pude ver a Honoka entre las demás pero sabía muy bien que ella no estaba ahí así que no volteé

Caminamos hasta mi casa y a llegar vi que rin estaba algo asustada así que la bese, le dije que olvidara lo que paso y la volví a besar. Tome mis cosas y antes de entrar a mi casa le di otro beso pues al besarla de alguna forma me sentía más tranquila.

Entre a casa, y después de comer algo que había preparado mi madre, subí a mi habitación. Tuve un extraño presentimiento antes de acostarme, pero lo ignore y dormí.

Era bastante tarde cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular, al ver que rin era la que llamaba conteste.

-Rin?... pasa algo?, ya es muy noche, no es normal que me llames a esta hora. Acaso es algo importante? –deje entre bostezos, y al escuchar que rin estaba llorando inmediatamente perdí el sueño.

-kayochin… podrías quedarte conmigo hablando?. Tengo algo de miedo, así que pensé que sería buena idea hablar contigo. –se escuchaba realmente asustada, por lo que pasamos toda la noche hablando hasta dejo de hablar, al darme cuenta que estaba dormida decidí dormir también-

Al despertar volví a tener ese extraño presentimiento que había tenido la noche anterior pero lo ignore y salí hacia la escuela. El tiempo paso rápido, tan rápido que no recuerdo que fue lo que paso pero estaba en el salón del club junto con rin, maki y nico. Estas últimas dos comenzaron a pelear pero rin soluciono todo y terminamos yendo por bocadillos. Me di cuenta que estaba repitiendo el de ayer pues al regresar tuve que presenciar nuevamente esa horrible escena en la que umi mataba a rin.

Estaba de nuevo en casa, acostada esperando la llamada de rin.

-kayochin… podrías quedarte conmigo, tengo algo de miedo…

-por supuesto.

Al igual que ayer pasamos la noche hablando. Al despertar vi el calendario y la fecha no había cambiado por lo que tuve que repetir el día otra vez.

-kayochin… podrías queda…

-claro que sí.

Esto continúo por varios días.

Regresábamos de comprar bocadillos y al entrar al aula esperaba a que umi hiciera su aparición, pero no lo hizo. La que entro primero fue Honoka quien le dijo a rin que fuera a avisar a las demás que ya no estábamos perdidas. Rin salió y Honoka, estando a solas conmigo, comenzó a hablar.

-Hanayo, me sorprende que puedas aguantar tanto, cuanto a pasado? 6 o 7 días?

Me quede en silencio y simplemente la veía. Realmente no estaba muy sorprendida de que fuera ella quien estuviera haciendo todo esto, y no le tenía miedo pues había pasado una semana viendo como actuaba aterradoramente.

-Parece no sorprenderte, pero sabes, no me gusta que esto sea así pues se que eres muy resistente. Así que a partir de mañana todo será diferente.

Volví a casa junto con rin y al llegar la noche volví a recibir una llamada, esta vez de Honoka.

-Perdón, al cambiar este día cause que rin no te llamara, jeje, fue algo que no tome en cuenta. Pero tranquila, estoy aquí así que, porque no hablamos toda la noche.

-Honoka, porque haces esto?

-No te lo puedo decir, no sería divertido si te lo dijera. Quiero que lo descubras tu misma.

-supongo que no piensas decirme nada, olvídalo. Dormiré.

Colgué y recordé lo que me había dicho umi, "No confíes en ella".

Al despertar mire la fecha, otra vez el mismo día. Nada era diferente, nada había cambiado. Después de comprar bocadillos fuimos al aula, como siempre. Al estar las dos solas rin se me acerco lentamente, pero, en lugar de besarme comenzó a ahorcarme.

-perdona kayochin, Honoka me dijo que lo hiciera, yo no quería pero algo me obliga a hacerlo.

Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a reír y dije.

\- pensé que eras más creativa, pero que sepas que esto no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

Perdí la conciencia y al despertar estaba en mi habitación. Otra vez el mismo día, pero esta vez me sentí algo enojada. Maki y nico comenzaron a pelear, y sin dejar que rin se interpusiera la tome de la mano y salimos a la máquina expendedora. Rin, detrás de mi, se estaba oponiendo y soltó mi mano.

-kayochin, que te pasa? Hoy estas actuando bastante extraño. Estas bien?

-sabes rin, creo que hoy no soporto ver a esas dos pelear. Así que decidí salir contigo por algunos bocadillos.

-No crees que sería mejor regresar y ayudarlas?

-ah, si insistes, espérame aquí y yo iré a detenerlas.

Ella se colocó recargándose en la pared para esperarme, di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el aula. Al entrar ellas seguían discutiendo sobre ese estúpido trofeo, asi que me acerque, lo tome y lo lance al piso. Se rompió. Ver la cara de nico al mirar destruido su amado trofeo se sintió tan bien.

-Que estás haciendo? Porque lo tiraste aun sabiendo lo importante que era?

No era lo que esperaba, esperaba una violenta reacción de nico, pero ella solo se puso a llorar a un lado de su destrozado trofeo. No esperaba que maki fuera la que más se enojara.

-Tiene algo de malo? Tu misma lo llamaste "simple trofeo" no?

-Sí, pero esto es demasiado. Solo mira a nico.

Ella se agacho para consolarla, mientras que yo tomaba una silla y golpeaba a nico por la espalda.

-Hanayo!, detente!.- dijo mientras tomaba a la inconsciente nico entre sus brazos-

-jeje, perdona.

Ella comenzó a llorar y se lanzó contra mi, y aunque sus golpes dolían lo soporte y logre tirarla al suelo. Tome una parte del trofeo, me puse encima de ella, y comencé a golpearla. Entre más la golpeaba más sentía algo dentro de mi, algo que quería que parar, al hacerlo me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… estaba matando a mis amigas.

Me sentía mal, pero a pesar de eso mantenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-kayochin…

Rin entro al aula y al ver los cuerpos de maki y nico tirados y cubiertos de sangre, puso una expresión de que estaba asustada… no me quedaba más que callarla. "NO!" algo dentro de mi volvió a gritar que parara. Mientras mi sonrisa se mantenía comencé a llorar.

-Rin… yo… necesito ayuda. –en su cara solo podía ver lo asustada que estaba, sabia que eso significaba que estaba sola en esto.

-ka.. kayochin tranquilízate, hablemos sobre esto… kayochin… suelta eso, kayochin… kayochin.

Escuchaba como su respiración aumentaba mientras mas me acercara. Por mas que lo decía no podía soltarlo, no podía soltar el arma con que mate a maki. O mas bien, no quería soltarla, algo me decía que no lo soltara. Y aunque yo quería correr a los brazos de rin, ese algo no me dejaba hacerlo. Corrí hacia rin, pero no para abrasarla…

-kayochin… -se acercó a mi oído y susurro con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía- Te amo.

Cayó al suelo con una gran herida en su cuello, una herida que yo había ocasionado. Me senté a un lado de ella, la tome en mis brazos, y llore.

-sabía que eras así, puedes soportar que las demás te hagan daño, pero no soportas hacerle daño a las demás, y menos un si es tu mejor amiga –dijo Honoka mientras entraba al aula, e ignorando los cuerpos de nuestras amigas, me miraba fijamente- pero tranquila, a partir de mañana dejara de repetirse este día, pero tendrás que vivir con el dolor de lo que haz hecho.

-Te odio.

-que? Dijiste algo? No pude escuchare bien.

-Te odio! –grite mientras me lanzaba contra ella. Realmente la odiaba, podía soportar lo de maki y nico pero no lo de rin. Me dolía mucho ver morir a rin, me dolía mucho ver que rin aceptara tan fácilmente su muerte, me dolía mucho matar con mis propias manos a rin. Honoka cayó al piso, estaba muerta, pero aun asi la golpee hasta estar satisfecha, pero mientras mas la golpeaba, más me sentía como una peor persona.

Regrese a casa, sola, sin olvidar lo que había hecho, matar a mis amigas y mar a la persona que amaba. Entre a mi habitación y al acostarme en mi cama, alguien me llamó.

-"kayochin… te amo", kyaaaaaaaa!, acaso fue eso una confecion? O ustedes dos ya tenían algo?

Colgué pues no soportaba escuchar la voz de Honoka. Volvió a llamar y no conteste, volvió a llamar, esta vez desde el teléfono de rin.

-Hanayo, no me cuelgues asi como si nada, solo quiero saber que tenían tu y rin. Acaso si estaban saliendo? Debió ser difícil matarla no? Aunque cuando matabas a maki se te notaba muy feliz, acaso la odiab…

Volví a colgarle. Dejo de llamar y comencé a sentirme algo extraña. Ya era bastante tarde, estaba a punto de dormir y volvió a llamar lo deje pasar, pero insistia, al final termine contestando.

-Podrías dejarme sola!, te odio, estoy harta de ti y tus estúpidos juegos. Déjame en paz, déjame al menos tener una noche tranquila! –colgué sin siquiera dejarla hablar-

Al dia siguiente llamo desde su número.

-eres muy cruel hanayo, que clase de persona le habla asi a su amada?. Deberías disculparte con ella. Por cierto, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde a la escuela.

En cuanto colgó corrí a mirar el calendario, estaba tan feliz al ver que no volvía a repetir ese horrible día. Me vestí y salí corriendo a la escuela, estaba impaciente por ver a rin.

Ya era algo tarde por lo que rin ya estaba dentro del aula. al entrar y verla ella se veía muy feliz.

-rin…

-hanayo, pasa algo? Te veo algo exaltada.

"hanayo"… ella dijo "hanayo" cuando desde hace años me ha llamado kayochin, sabía que era obra de Honoka, pues eso y su sonrisa algo inhumana me dio a pensar que Honoka estaba jugando con ella. Pero aun así decidí ignorarlo.

-rin, perdona por lo que te dije ayer. No sé qué me paso y te dije todo eso sin pensarlo.

-Ayer?, Hanayo de que estas hablando? Si ayer no hablamos en todo el dia. Estas segura que fue ayer?, realmente recuerdo no haber hablado contigo en todo el dia. Debes estar confundi…

La golpee en el rostro, no podía soportarla hablar de esa manera. Yo estaba muy confundida, llevaba unas semanas sin ver a la verdadera rin, llevaba unas semanas sin hablar con la verdadera rin, llevaba todas esas semana extrañando a mi verdadera rin. Y, cuando por fin pude verla, ella hablaba justo como Honoka.

-No puedo creer que te hayas dejado manipular tan fácilmente! -comencé a llorar y salí corriendo del aula.

Era irónico, pues a pesar de lo que le dije, la que se estaba dejando llevar por culpa de Honoka era yo. Aun así seguí corriendo, no sabía a donde ir, solo quería correr. Termine yendo a la azotea, la cual ya no usábamos, y sin aguantarlo más explote en llanto. Escuche como alguien lentamente se acercaba, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Se acercó y me abrazo, aun sin verla sabía perfectamente quien era así que deje que lo hiciera y yo también la abrace. Cuando termine de llorar y me había tranquilizado, ella hablo.

-kayochin, perón. Perdí la cordura al librarme de esos malos sentimientos y sentirme tan feliz que no me di cuenta de que ella lo había causado.

Después de eso ella me conto todo lo que le paso, y yo hice lo mismo. Decidimos faltar a clases y quedarnos ahí. Estábamos sentadas hablando sobre lo aterrador que había sido todo lo sucedido y lo mucho que nos necesitábamos la una a la otra.

-me alegro de que no estés enojada conmigo.- me dijo rin mientras se acercaba para besarme.

-me alegro de que no estés muerta.- le devolví el beso.

-jajá, que se supone que significa eso?

Comenzamos a reír cuando maki entro.

-hanayo… rin…, -se le notaba muy sonrojada al vernos a rin y a mi tan cerca.- perdón por molestarlas, pero umi me dijo que te estaba buscando y necesitaba hablar contigo hanayo.

Al entrar al aula del club, vi a umi sola sentada en una silla

-umi, necesitabas hablar conmigo?

-hanayo… - me tomo de los hombros- de ahora en adelante no confíes en ella, no sé qué te habrá dicho o hecho, pero sé que no es la Honoka que conoces.

-umi… como es que sabes sobre esto?

-es porque lo note… La parte a la que más temo de Honoka despertó, es una vieja historia que había decidido olvidar. Pero últimamente la notaba diferente, así que creo que es eso.

-ok, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres. Solo no tengo que confiar en ella, cierto?

-si, no confíes en ella. Conociéndola sé que no te hará daño, físicamente, pero es mejor que no la vez como solías hacerlo, pues ya no es la Honoka que conoces. Si quieres escuchar esa historia que mencione dímelo, probablemente te ayude a comprender lo que paso, o tal vez no. -antes de salir me dio una última advertencia-. Casi olvido decírtelo. Tampoco confíes en kotori, lo mas seguro es no confiar en ellas dos.

(Final del flashback)

-Después de eso Honoka no volvió a hacernos nada, aunque era bastante extraña después de eso.

-…

-No, umi parecía bastante incomoda cuando menciono saber algo, asi que nunca volví a sacar el tema.

-…

-Realmente la odio. De vez en cuando me decía que lo hizo para un bien mayor, y si bien es cierto que desde ese dia mejoro mi relación con rin, siento que si la volviera a ver la alejaría de nuestras vidas.

-…

-la última vez que la vi, como ya dije, fue en su graduación. Aunque se veía bastante… rara, como si vieras a un enfermo terminal aceptando forzadamente su muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

QUIEN (O QUE) ES KOUSAKA HONOKA?

-Realmente no sé cómo responder a eso. Es mi amiga desde que recuerdo, pero últimamente ella es muy… diferente

.

Era bastante tarde, la maestra me había pedido algo por lo que me demore más tiempo en salir. Me dirigía a casa pues, seguramente, mis padres estarían enojados o preocupados porque su tímida hija no llegaba a casa. Caminaba lo mas rápido que podía cuando la escuche.

-Hey! –grito desde atrás de mi, al voltear no había nadie- Por aquí!

Me encogí entre hombros y miraba por todas partes pero sin conseguir ver quien era, estaba asustada, sentía como si alguien me siguiera. Di vuelta a una esquina y tenia su cara justo frente a la mía, me sorprendió tanto que quede paralizada, no podía siquiera gritar.

-Te pasa algo?, te vez algo asustada.

-…

\- eh!, espera, no llores. No era mi intención asustarte… perdón.

Limpie las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mi rostro y, una vez tranquila, hable.

-Lo-Lo dices enserio? –dije con una voz muy timada-

-Por supuesto, no me gusta asustar a mis amigas

-amigas?

-si, amigas. Acaso… no quieres ser mi amiga?

-No dije eso, es solo que… ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-no te preocupes por eso, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos después de todo quiero estar contigo por siempre.

Me dio la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en mi vida, era simplemente hermosa. Estaba apunto de decirle que tenia que volver a casa cuando una chica de, aproximadamente la misma edad que nosotras, salió de un arbusto que había cerca y algo preocupada, o mas bien celosa, hablo.

-Honoka-chan, espera. Dijiste que yo sería tu amiga por siempre. –parecía estar a punto de llorar pero Honoka la interrumpió-

-Así es, ustedes dos serán mis amigas. Llegaran mas, pero ustedes son las mas importantes.

-espera –la interrumpí colocándome detrás de Honoka y mirando a la otra chica- yo ni siquiera la conozco.

-No te preocupes, como ya dije tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos… ah!, ya casi esta por comenzar, apresurémonos…

Tomo mi mano, pero no la de su amiga, y salimos corriendo hasta un parque. Más específicamente hasta un árbol gigantesco, la chica detrás de mi me miraba con algo de odio, no la culparía pues su amiga estaba tomando la mano de una completa desconocida, ósea yo. Solté su mano y retorced unos cuantos pasos.

-espera, tengo que regresar a casa… papa suele ser muy estricto, lo mas probable es que este enojado asi que será mejor que me vaya. –di la vuelta para irme pero ella me detuvo-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, todo estará bien. Ahora sube.

-eh!

Ella y la otra chica me ayudaron a subir el árbol, después subieron ellas dos y nos sentamos juntas en una rama que podía soportar nuestro peso. Mire al frente y pude ver una hermosa puesta de sol, sentía como su mano se colocaba sobre la mia y después tomo la mano de la otra chica.

-Perdón por traerte aquí tan repentinamente, hice esto porque quería hablar contigo. Quiero proponerte un trato.

-Qué clase de trato? –pregunte-

-Uno muy especial, solo entre nosotras. Puede que sufras un poco, pero a cambio te hare ver cosas que jamás imaginaste que podrías llegar a ver, cosas tan hermosas y maravillosas como esta apuesta de sol.

-pero… no me gusta sufrir.

-Tranquila, se que te volverás fuerte que resistirás el dolor. Es algo muy especial que realmente quiero que vivas, asi que por favor, acepta.

-esta bien, pero prométeme que lo que dices es cierto, prométeme que será asombroso y me volveré tan fuerte como para no llorar.

-Si, te lo prometo. Kotori –volteo a ver a su amiga- tu también estas de acuerdo?

-Si –con una sonrisa en el rostro respondió casi de inmediato- aceptare todo lo que tu me digas, Honoka-chan, no me importa si tengo que sufrir.

-Entonces… Umi-chan –volteo a verme para darme una sonrisa- perdóname…

-eh!

Estaba sorprendida, "¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre si ni siquiera se lo había dicho?" pensé. Pero más sorprendida estaba al sentir su mano empujándome por la espalda tirándome desde ese enorme árbol, estaba apuno de caer y cerré los ojos. Pero al abrirlos estaba de nuevo caminando hacia casa, como si todo eso no hubiese pasado.

-Entonces con esto ahora somos mejores amigas! –Exclamo Honoka acercándose desde atrás de mi-

-Que fue eso?, como lo hiciste?! –tenia muchas preguntas, pero esas dos eran las mas importantes-

-ya que somos mejores amigas te lo diré… Tengo poderes!

…

-eh!, no te sorprende?, creí que te sorprendería mucho.

-me sorprende, es solo que no sé cómo reaccionar. Me parece algo fascinante, pero también me da algo de miedo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa y antes de irse Honoka me dijo.

-No lo olvides umi-chan, te volverás alguien fuerte, y mientras eso pase te mostrare cosas maravillosas. Te veré mañana, adiós.

Entre a casa, estaba tan feliz de haber hecho una amiga. Este día fue increíble, fue espectacular, fue hermoso, fue… el día en que me enamore de Honoka.

Al dia siguiente salí de casa para dirigirme hacia la escuela, Honoka y kotori me esperaban afuera.

-Umi-chan, buen dia –me saludo con su agradable sonrisa-

-Buen dia Honoka, kotori.

Kotori, la cual se veía algo molesta guardo silencio y aparto su mirada de mi, estaba segura que me odiaba.

-Kotori, no deberías ser mal educada con nuestra nueva amiga. –Dijo Honoka al darse cuenta-

-pero, Honoka-chan, solo tu eres mi amiga. No necesito a ninguna mas.

-ah, kotori, no tienes remedio. Pero creo tener una solución… las veré en la escuela.

Después de decir eso Honoka, literalmente, desapareció. Nos había dejado a kotori y a mi a solas.

-Honoka! –dijo kotori mientras parecía estar a punto de llorar- espera!

-Kotori… me odias?

No pude aguantarlo mas y termine preguntándoselo directamente. Ella me miraba con desprecio así que supuse que eso era un si, agache la mirada y ella me abrazo.

-Por supuesto que si, te odio. Apareces de la nada y te robas a mi Honoka-chan, como podría no odiarte?... pero ella me dijo que no te tratara mal, asi que hare lo que pueda para intentar llevarme bien contigo, umi-chan. –en cuanto termino de hablar giro su cabeza para darme un beso en la mejilla-.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la escuela, ella me conto sobre como era su vida con Honoka y como esta había cambiado últimamente, me conto que Honoka le dijo que era malo odiar por lo que kotori no puede hacerlo. También me conto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Honoka que, por desgracia, eran los mismos que yo tenia. En resumidas cuentas es una persona muy dulce pero bastante extraña. Al llegar a la escuela Honoka nos esperaba en la entrada.

-Jamás volveré a dejarlas solas, tardaron bastante!

-Honoka-chan, perdón –dijo kotori apenada-

-No te preocupes kotori, después de todo, es mi culpa por dejarlas y venir tan rápido. Vamos –tomo la mano de kotori y la mia y salimos corriendo hacia el aula-

-Honoka, no deberíamos correr tan rápido!, espera… -termine tropezando, lo cual me causó una pequeña herida en la rodilla-

-Umi-chan!, perdona, no quería hacerte esto… ahhh… ahhh. –su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular después de ver la herida que tenía- espera, lo arreglare.

Sentí como si algo me sofocara y al abrir los ojos estábamos nuevamente corriendo. la herida se había ido pero por alguna razón seguía doliendo. Honoka intento parar, pero en el intento volví a caer y esta vez dolía mas que antes.

-umi-chan, volveré a intentarl…

Se detuvo al ver que estaba llorando por la gran herida que había ocasionado. Kotori, la cual estaba muy tranquila, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me llevo hacia la enfermería, Honoka se quedó de inmóvil donde paso todo y al verla de reojo pude ver como reía muy aterradoramente.

"tal vez me lo imagine" pensaba a pesar de que sabía que lo que vi fue real, no quería aceptarlo, no quería perder a mis únicas amigas por esto asi que decidí guardármelo y no decir nada. Al llegar a la enfermería le dije a kotori que estaba bien por mi cuenta asi que ella se fue. Limpie la herida y camine hacia el baño para lavar mis manos antes de entrar a clase. No pude siquiera entrar al escuchar desde fuera como Honoka parecía estar llorando.

-umi-chan perdón… perdón… perdón… por mi culpa

Al parecer estaba regañándose a si misma, estaba por entrar y decir que no tenia porque ser tan dura consigo misma pero algo me detuvo. No podía moverme, estaba a punto de pedir ayuda cuando Honoka comenzó a hablarse al espejo.

-Podrias dejar de llorar?!, es algo molesto escucharte "umi-chan" "umi-chan" , si tanto te importara estarías disculpándote en lugar de estar aquí sola perdiendo el tiempo en lloriqueos.

\- Pero… -decia mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- ella seguramente me odie por hacerle todo esto. Quiero dejar de hacer todo esto!

-Honoka… se que entrometernos en tu vida tan repentinamente debe ser difícil, pero es necesario que lo hagas por un buen futuro.

-No necesitas decírselo!. Honoka, solo obedece y no te quejes

-deja de hablarle asi, es solo una niña, solo es una víctima de todo esto.

-Una victima?, jaja. Claro, claro, ella es una victima, tu eres una víctima y yo también lo soy… todos somos victimas y no por eso hago un lloriqueo.

-podrían dejar de usar mi cuerpo para pelearse!, si alguien entrara al baño y me viera pensara que estoy loca. No se de que tanto hablan pero esta bien, me controlare… solo tengo que ser su amiga cierto?

-Si!, veo que empiezas a entenderlo, solo tienes que ser su amiga. No te preocupes por nosotras, te dejaremos por un buen tiempo… pero recuerda que volveremos. Si te desvías volveremos antes y te ayudaremos. Solo tienes que ser su amiga y no dejar que se aleje de ti.

-Honoka, no hagas nada peligroso de acuerdo y recuerda tratar bien a umi, es tu amiga después de todo. Volveremos en unos años cuando seas una grandiosa idol, es tu destino asi que tienes que aceptarlo, aunque lo mas probable es que te encuentres conmigo antes… asi que eso es todo… adiós.

Honoka se quedó un tiempo en silencio, parecía bastante contenta y seguramente no había notado que estaba ahí.

-Se fueron?!... de verdad se fueron?!... no tengo que volver a usar ese poder cierto?... puedo ser una estudiante normal cierto?... puedo ahora er amiga de umi-chan sin tener que fingir serlo?... –no recibió respuesta alguna- gracias… gracias!

No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, solo entendí que la estaban obligando a conocerme, a ser mi amiga, algo que me dolía saber. Esas dos personalidades que hablaban con ella eran peligrosas, y si bien una parecía bastante amigable, sabia que tenia que hacer que Honoka las olvidara, tenia que hacerla mi amiga, tenia que hacer… que solo se fijara en mi.

.

.

#3 Sonoda Umi

-…

-Sonoda umi. Amiga de Honoka desde que somos pequeñas.

-…

-Siempre estuve junto a ella, asi que me vi involucrada en varios casos.

-…

-Realmente no se como responder a eso. "ella desapareció después de la graduación" te habrán dicho las demás, pero yo estuve ahí y puedo decir con toda seguridad que no "desapareció". Ella, simplemente… dejo de existir.

.

(Inicio de flashback)

.

Eli y nozomi no ayudaban con un asunto de la escuela, algo sin importancia pues bien podíamos hacerlo nosotras solas, pero Honoka quería trabajar con ellas aunque sea una ultima vez pues este sería el ultimo dia que ellas estuvieran aquí.

-bueno, con esto seria todo –hablo nozomi- buen trabajo chicas.

-si, gracias por ayudarnos –le respondí

-Ya que esta todo hecho vallamos a la sala del club, seguramente las demás nos estén esperando.

-lo siento Honoka, pero nozomi y yo tenemos que ir a la sala de profesores, tenemos algo pendiente.

-eh!. Eli, acaso no quieres estar con nosotras?, es que acaso te somos una molestia? –Honoka últimamente parecía gustarle el discutir con los demás, o mas bien molestar a los demás-

-No es eso, es solo que… tenemos asuntos pendientes. Iremos en cuanto terminemos asi que espérenos. Nozomi, vamos.

-Honoka-chan, no trates mal a las demás, volveremos pronto y si me entero de que hiciste algo tendré que castigarte –eli y nozomi salieron del aula, esta última salió dando una risita, más que aterradora diría que era muy indecente-

-Cielos! Que le hace pensar que hare algo malo?, acaso soy mala persona?. Que piensas tu kotori?

-Yo pienso que eres bastante agradable –respondió kotori de inmediato-

Me recordaba un poco a cuando las conocí pues kotori siempre a sido muy fiel a Honoka, pero por mas que intentara solo recordaba sus personalidades, no podía recordar nada mas.

-bien, entonces vámonos. –dijo con esa energía tan típica de ella-

-si!

-Umi, vienes? –volteo su mirada hacia mi y con una sonrisa en su rostro extendió su mano esperando una respuesta, se veía tan hermosa, se veía como cuando éramos niña… se veía como ese día en el árbol.

-por supuesto –respondí sintiendo algo extraño, recordaba estar en un gigantesco árbol con ella pero no podía recordar nada mas-

Caminamos hacia el aula pues las demás nos esperaban, hablábamos de cosas al azar como era de costumbre cuando repentinamente caí. Tenía un gran raspón en la rodilla y me costaba mucho moverla, kotori me ayudo a levantarme.

-Umi-chan!, perdona… es mi culpa por caminar tan deprisa… estas bien? –dijo Honoka algo alterada-

-umi, quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-Gracias kotori, seria de mucha ayuda que lo hicieras. Honoka no te preocupes por eso, es solo un raspón, tampoco es que me duela mucho –era la verdad realmente no me dolía, me había vuelto fuerte-

-Pero… si no las hubiera apresurado, esto no habría pasado. Umi-chan, perdón –dijo con un tono arrepentida, como si todo hubiese sido su culpa-

-Honoka, no pasa nada solo tengo que limpiarme y listo. No tienes por qué cargar la culpa, no tienes por qué entristecerte… no tienes por qué gritarte a ti misma.

Dije eso ultimo sin pensarlo y poco a poco comencé a recordar. Me acompañaron ala enfermería, les dije que estaba bien sola y no tenían por qué esperarme así que ellas fueron directo al aula. Termine de limpiar la herida y Sali a caminar un poco, pues a pesar de que no dolía no podía caminar bien. Pase cerca de la máquina expendedora a unos metros de ella, y al caminar por ahí tuve un extraño presentimiento… como si alguien me estuviera pidiendo ayuda pero por más que mirara no había nadie. Lo ignore y fui hacia el aula, al abrir la puerta kotori inmediatamente dio la vuelta hacia mi y se acomodó de forma que no viera lo que estaba detrás de ella.

-Kotori, donde están las demás?

-ah… salieron… si, salieron hace unos momentos. Al parecer rin y hanayo están perdidas y según maki llevan más o menos una hora desde que salieron a comprar a la máquina expendedora.

-kotori… que es lo que estabas haciendo?

-ah… nada. Solo vine a por algo antes de continuar buscándolas … nada importante, jeje.

-entonces que es lo que estas ocultando?

-eh… nada, realmente no es nada… -por mas que moviera m cabeza o insistiera kotori no me dejaba ver- umi, porque no vas y buscas a rin y hanayo como las demás?

-bien… entonces te dejare sola y saldré a buscarlas.

Kotori me escondía algo, eso era obvio, pero decidí no insistir pues conociéndola seguramente terminaría solo perdiendo el tiempo. Busque a rin, pero por más tiempo que pasase haciéndolo no lograba dar con ella.  
"vuelve al aula" escuche una voz en mi interior que me decía que volviera y, sin saber porque, hice caso.  
"RAPIDO!" ese extraño sentimiento volvió a apoderarse de mí, volví corriendo al aula para entrar y encontrarme a hanayo y rin separándose de lo que parecía algo muy indecente… les tengo tanta envidia.

Discutimos rin y yo mientras hanayo estaba en silencio viéndonos con una mirada perdida, como si estuviese muerta. Segui discutiendo con rin hasta que hanayo nos interrumpió.

-Ho…Honoka! –grito muy aterrada, y al ver el temor que había en su rostro pude recordar todo pues la misma expresión tenía yo hace tanto tiempo después de lo que había sucedido en el baño. También recordé lo que había pasado después, me prometí hacer que se fijara en mi, pero mas importante… me prometí hacer de Honoka una buena persona.

-Pasa algo hanayo?, escuche que dijiste mi nombre –dijo Honoka entrando al aula, con esto llegue a la conclusión de que Honoka las estaba molestando pues una vez dentro me miro con una leve sonrisa, como si quisiera que yo hiciera algo-

…

-Bueno, ire a avisar a las demás.

Al ver que Honoka se había ido hable con hanayo, o por lo menos lo intente pues ella no podía hablar asi que fui a traerle algo de agua, aunque solo era una excusa para lo que realmente tenía pensado hacer.  
"Umi-chan, perdóname" "Umi-chan, ayúdame" "umi-chan, yo no quiero hacer esto" "umi-chan… sálvame" esa voz nuevamente me intentaba persuadirme, quería creerle pero no sabía que hacer. Por una parte tenía miedo de pensar que Honoka realmente me este pidiendo ayuda, pero por otra parte estaba enojada pues podría ser uno de sus juegos que tanto le gustan. Sea lo que sea tenía que descubrirlo, tenia que hablar con ella. Fui al baño, por alguna razón pensaba que estaría allí y para mi sorpresa así era, pero antes de poder entrar la escuche hablando consigo misma por lo que me quede afuera a escuchar.

-Porque estoy haciendo esto? –decia mientras apoyaba las manos en el lavabo, parecía bastante deprimente-

-Sabes que es lo necesario, así que deja de quejarte y hazlo.

-Honoka, si no lo haces esto sabes lo que pasara… y tu no quieres que es pase cierto?

Parecía bastante mal, como si estuviera muy enojada

-Lo se!... Lo se, pero… porque tiene que ser de esta manera?... dicen que es para un bien mayor, pero esa solo es una excusa… esto solo lo hacen por nuestro bien, o mejor dicho su bien

-Solo deja de lloriquear y cumple lo que se te pide!

-Espera!, no seas tan dura con ella. Honoka… si no quieres hacerlo esta bien, no lo hagas. Solo permíteme recordarte por qué hacemos esto y de esta manera

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, estaba dudando si entrar o no, pero era mejor seguir escuchando… si, era mejor seguir escuchando después de escuchar ese horrible y desgarrador grito que soltó

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritaba mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza como si esta le causara mucho dolor-

-Honoka, perdón. Pero si no lo hago de esta manera algún día te arrepentirás, asi que por favor copera en lugar de ponerte en contra.

-Lo entiendo –decía sin ánimos de seguir peleando-. Seguiré… adiós.

Sus dos personalidades parecían haberse ido, ella lentamente comenzó a llorar y decir "porque a mi?, cada vez que lo decía su voz subía un tono y su cuerpo se movía mas violentamente hasta llegar a estar gritando mientras golpeaba con fuerza el espejo, tanta era la fuerza que parte del espejo quebró y su mano comenzó a sangrar. No soportaba verla asi por lo que entre y la detuve.

-Honoka! –tome inmediatamente su muñeca para que dejara de lastimarse- detente… No me gusta ver cómo te haces daño, asi que por favor detente. Deja de seguir a esas dos, solo te hacen sentir mal!

-Umi-chan… -en cuanto termine de hablar ella empezó a llorar, parecía que se habia contenido todo este tiempo- TU NO PODRIAS ENTENDERLO!, no es tan fácil como tu lo piensas, asi que por favor aléjate de mi!

Solté su brazo de inmediato tras haber escuchado esas palabras, realmente dolían pero mas que dolor sentía enojo y no pude contenerme… le di una bofetada.

-Idiota!, por mas que intento ayudarte no logras darte cuenta. Nunca quieres hacerme preocupar, pero no te das cuenta de lo preocupada que eh estado siempre por ti. Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me duele verte asi?!, Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?!

Ante esa repentina y extraña confesión ella solo guardo silencio por unos instantes y después hablo en un tono mas calmado.

-Umi-chan, tu no lo entiendes. Asi que por favor aléjate de mi… eso seria lo mejor –lo hubiera entendido si tan solo ella me mirara a los ojos en lugar de apartar su mirada mientras lo decía-

-Porque no logras entender que quiero ayudarte?!... Porque tiene que ser asi?!... si sabias que esto pasaría porque llorabas por mi ne aquel entonces?... acaso no sientes nada por mi?, ni siquiera amistad?

-Umi-chan, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas, aléjate de mi.

Me quede es silencio por unos momentos, escucharla decir eso en ese tono tan serio realmente me dolia, no pude soportarlo mas y termine llorando.

-Mientes!, quieres que me aleje de ti, no es asi?!... al menos dame la cara cuando lo digas!... Honoka?

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo y por mas que intentara detenerme no respondia

-honoka! Tu estas haciendo esto?!... detente. Por favor Honoka, Detente!

Hubo un gran silencio en el baño, no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba tirada en el piso junto a ella. Mis manos, cubiertas de sangre, temblaban sin parar. Ella estaba tirada, a un lado mío, con la cara completamente deformada por los golpes que le había causado al golpearla fuerte y violentamente contra el lavabo, ella estaba muerta.

-Honoka –dije en voz baja mientras movía su cuerpo como si estuviese dormida e intentara despertarla-

-Honoka! …

-Honoka! –cada vez lo decía mas fuerte, cada vez me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, había matado al amor de mi vida.

-También te amo umi-chan –dijo Honoka entrando al baño con los ojos algo llorosos- , te amo y por eso quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero hacerte daño a ti. No soy la persona que últimamente eh sido, ahora tengo una tarea, es algo importante asi que por favor no te metas en esto!

Inmediatamente volteé a mi lado para ver que el cuerpo de Honoka no estaba, solo estaba yo tirada en el piso con las manos ensangrentadas como si hubiese golpeado el suelo. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Lave mis manos, las cuales quedaron algo rojas, y volví al aula, no sin antes comprar el agua para hanayo. Entre y le di la botella a rin, la cual se la paso a hanayo, camine ignorándolas completamente y me senté en silencio en una de las nueve sillas que había. Tenía mucho en que pensar… Honoka corresponde a mis sentimientos?,… Honoka esta haciendo esto porque se lo pidieron o lo hacía por cuenta propia?... si es así, significa que lo hace para protegerme?...  
"das asco" me dije a mi misma, como podía estar pensando en eso mientras mis amigas están sufriendo, pero aun así no me lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Eli, muy preocupada, entro y comenzó a hablar con rin. Aproveche para advertir a hanayo.

-Hanayo, no confíes en ella –fue lo único que pude decir pues no quería que la odiaran-

Estuvimos un rato conversando, y Honoka no volvió a entrar al aula. Ya era bastante tarde, todas se habían ido a excepción de Honoka y kotori, pues sus cosas estaba aquí pero ellas no así que las espere. Se abrió la puerta, esperaba con ansias ver a Honoka, pero solo era kotori.

-Kotori, donde esa Honoka?

-ella no quiere verte, me dijo que viniera por sus pertenencias. Así que… si me permites

-Kotori! –exclame mientras me ponía entre la bolsa de Honoka y kotori- donde esta Honoka?!

-ella no quiere que lo sepas, asi que por favor, umi, podrías quitarte.

Intento hacerme a un lado pero la detuve y volví a preguntar

-Kotori, donde esta?!

Ella se quedo callada por unos momentos, después se apartó de mi y con su mirada de odio comenzó a gritarme.

-acaso no lo entiendes?... ella no quiere verte!. Podrías hacerle caso solo una vez y no involucrarte en esto?, Eres un estorbo… solo una molestia para ella asi que deja de meterte en sus problemas.

No me sorprendía ese gran cambio de personalidad pues en el pasado ella solía ser así conmigo cuando no estaba Honoka. Es una chica amable y dulce cuando le conviene, pero esta se su verdadera personalidad, esta es la verdadera kotori, la kotori que mataría si es necesario para estar cerca de Honoka.

-ah que mal… me equivoque contigo umi, después de todos estos años pensé que eras mi amiga… pero después de todo sigues siendo lo mismo que hace años, sigues siendo alguien que vino a entrometerse entre Honoka-chan y yo.

-kotori, aunque seas de esa manera te sigo considerando mi amiga. Y sabes muy bien que también la amo, no es mi culpa que ella no te correspond…

-Cállate!... –me interrumpo con un grito- porque?!, porque tu romancé tiene que ser tan perfecto cuando el mio, simplemente, no existe?

-cómo quieres que lo sepa?... todo es parte de lo que planea, no?, porque no se lo preguntas, así te darás cuenta de porque no te ama.

Se quedó en absoluto silencio, algo paralizada, como si hubiera hecho ya lo que acababa de decirle. Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y su rostro cambio de algo amenazador al lindo, pero deprimido, rostro de kotori.

-Umi… perdón por gritarte –repentinamente me beso- creo que me excedí un poco

-Kotori…

-es solo para contenerme. "convierte ese odio en amor" fue lo que me dijo y no quiero desobedecerla así que perdóname. Pero no olvides que te odio.

-Lo se, se que me odias… es solo que me sorprendio. Volviendo al principio, quería hablar con ella sobre algo importante, lo estuve pensando mucho y al fin lo decidí… la ayudare, sea lo que sea, la ayudare.

Dije eso solo para que kotori me dejara verla, era cierto que decidí ayudarla, pero no del mismo modo que kotori lo hace. No la ayudare a molestar a mis amigas, la ayudare a cambiar, la ayudare a convertirse en una buena persona.

(Umi actual) paso aproximadamente un año, y fue justo cuando no graduamos que ella tuviera que irse, para esto ella ya era diferente, era una buena persona. Le había enseñado que había otra manera de hacerlo, en lugar de usar el odio o actos atroces le dije que podía usar otra manera… el amor o por lo menos pequeños detalles o coincidencias, ya que si vas a acomod** ** ******** * ** ****** debes saber que cualquier detalle puede destruir o construir algo tal vez importante, nunca se sabe.  
pero bueno volviendo al tema de cuando se fue…

Estábamos en la sala del club conviviendo por ultime vez Honoka, kotori, maki, rin, hanayo, arisa, yukiho, y yo. Pero en realidad solo esperábamos a que las demás se fueran para poder decirle adiós

-Creo que ya es bastante tarde-nya… kayochin, maki, nos vamos?

-claro. Rin, venir a dormir a mi casa, hai algo que quiero mostrarte… -decian mientras salían del aula, al darse cuenta que maki no iba con ellas se detuvieron y voltearon a verla-

-maki, no vienes?

-si, solo espera –se acercó al oído de Honoka y les susurro unas palabras, le dio una sonrisa y salio junto con rin y hanayo. Honoka se veía muy contenta después de escuchar lo que le dijo-

-Entonces, onee-chan, arisa y yo también saldremos, podrías avisarle a mama que llegare algo tarde a casa?

-por supuesto, no te preocupes se lo dire.

-gracias… arisa, vamos.

-si, Honoka-san, gracias por todo –dio una reverencia y salio junto con yukiho… al fin estábamos solas-

Por un momento el aula se quedó en silencio, no quería hablar y probablemente ellas dos tampoco, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar pero… porque tenía que ser de esta forma?

-Honoka, realmente tienes que hacerlo –pregunte aun sabiendo que ella no se detendría-

-sabes que es la mejor opción, además si no lo hago… sabes lo que pasara, cierto?

-Honoka-chan, no me importaría ir contigo, porque no…

-Lo siento kotori –dejo interrumpiendo a kotori, la cual por ver su cara estaba a punto de llorar- pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola

-pero!... honoka.

-shhh. Umi-chan, me enseñaste que había otras maneras de hacer las cosas y creo que entre todas esto es lo mejor. Tengo que hacerlo sola pues no quiero que mis sentimientos terminen corrompiendo mi propósito asi que ustedes no pueden venir

-Honoka… -kotori no pudo aguantarlo mas y lloró. eso provoco que al igual que ella yo también llorara- por favor!

-lo siento, pero por mas que me duela tengo que hacerlo sola asi que por favor, kotori, deja de insistir… creo que ya es hora.

-Honoka…

-No se preocupen, si todo sale ben me asegurare de que todas seamos felices –dijo con la mejor sonrisa que tenia antes de voltear para darnos la espalda-… pero, si sale mal… lo siento, no debería decir esas cosas. Pero en caso de que salga mal espero que entiendan que tendrán que sufrir por mi culpa, asi que… lo siento.

-HONOKA!

Gritamos kotori y yo al unísono al ver como la persona que mas amábamos se desvanecía lentamente ante nosotras.

…

Kotori lloraba desenfrenadamente aferrada a mi pecho, no podía culparla pues estaba en su misma situación. Y rrepentinamente…

-Umi-chan…

Limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-que sucede kotori?

-… porque estamos llorando?

-No lose, solamente me siento fatal. Como si algo de mi se hubiera ido.

-No entiendo porque, pero me siento de la misma manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazadas por un buen rato, no sabia lo que pasaba. Estábamos en el aula con las demás felicitándonos, y de repente había pasado una hora de la cual no recuerdo nada, y ahora estábamos aquí llorando sin siquiera saber porque.

-umi-chan, las demás se fueron… creo que sería bueno irnos y olvidar todo esto. No me agrada esto sentimiento de…

-…De perdida?

-si, siento como si hubiera perdido algo. Olvidémoslo y vayamos a casa.

-tienes razón, vámonos

-por cierto, kousaka dijo que después de la escuela pasemos por su casa, quiere despedirse debidamente de nosotras por haberla invitado al club de idols, aunque realmente fue porque arisa la invito… supongo que no tiene algo de cariño.

-kousaka… kousaka… kousaka…

-umi-chan, sucede algo con ese apellido?

-no es nada, es solo que al escucharlo por alguna razón siento que antes conocí a alguien con ese mismo nombre. Pero solo es un vago recuerdo, olvídalo.

-umi-chan, eres bastante extraña –dijo mientras comenzaba a reir-

-Olvídalo, solo olvídalo. Vámonos.

-umi-chan, no te enojes conmigo… es solo que eres muy adorable cuando te sonrojas –se acerco y rápidamente me beso- perdona si te hice molestar.

-sabes que de esa manera te perdonaría cualquier cosa, vámonos ya pues no quiero hacer esperar a yukiho.

-Umi-chan…

-qué?

-Te amo.

…

-yo también te amo, kotori.

.

.

(fin del flashback)

.

.

-…

-si, es algo complicado de entender. Simplemente, como dije antes, ese día Honoka desapareció, no solo físicamente sino que para este mundo era como si ella nunca hubiera existido, y hasta hace solo unos meses recordé todo y creo que las demás también.

-…

-lo estoy, estoy enamorada de honoka. Todo este tiempo estuve con kotori pero ahora que tengo todos mis recuerdos puedo decir que amo a honoka, aunque por kotori solo sienta algo muy poco.

-…

-recuerdo todo y Honoka no a vuelto, eso solo puede significar una cosa… fallo en su propósito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mis vacaciones terminaron justo cuando comenzaba a escribir esta parte por lo que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero aquí esta, por lo que eh visto les llena de intriga saber cómo seguirá esto así que lo seguiré publicando, solo que con menos frecuencia.

Por cierto, el segmento

"el amor o por lo menos pequeños detalles o coincidencias, ya que si vas a acomod** ** ******** * ** ****** debes saber que cualquier detalle puede destruir o construir algo tal vez importante"

tiene una censura, algo que se nota a simple vista, esto lo puse así porque si lo pusiera como debe ser les estaría diciendo exactamente lo que es Honoka y ,aunque algunos ya se dan una idea, quiero que cada personaje (capitulo) aporte algo y al final explicar que es todo lo que pasa.

Y eso seria todo, si les gusto este capítulo háganmelo saber y por favor díganme cómo reaccionan ante los hechos que pasan en la historia ( es algo que me gustaría saber).


End file.
